ryalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Ever want a sidekick that can help you? Well, forget your friend because they're usually useless. Instead, have a mob pet instead! Not only are they useless, but they're cute! Players are capable of weakening mobs (zombies, pigs, sheep, spiders, etc) and turning them into their pets! Not only will they walk beside the player, they are able to have a skillset with special features. Obtaining a Pet Find a mob that you'd like to have as a pet and weaken it until it has about 1 heart left and then punch it with a lead. If successful, you will see a name above it in aqua blue. It is now your pet! If you already have an active pet, you must store it first using /petstore. Once it has been stored, you can catch a new pet like normal. Repeat this step as you wish to collect more pets. Each player are able to have up to 45 pets total (stored). Once you have the mob as your pet, you can name it using /petname name. You can add the following color codes in front of the name to change the color: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Available Pets * Bat * Blaze * CaveSpider * Chicken * Cow * Creeper * Donkey * Elder Guardian * Enderman * Ghast * Giant * Horse * Husk * Illusioner * Llama * Magma * Cube * Mooshroom * Mule * Ocelot * Pig * Parrot * Polar Bear * Rabbit * Sheep * Silverfish * Skeleton * Skeleton Horse * Slime * Snowman * Spider * Squid * Stray * Vex * Villager * Witch * Wither * Skeleton * Wolf * Zombie * Zombie Horse * Zombie Pigman * Zombie Villager Skills Players may choose a skill tree for their pets using /'petchooseskilltree' (or /pcst for short). Note that you are only able to choose a skill tree once per pet, so choose carefully. Each skill tree has a group of skills that the pets may have. However, not all skills are unlocked immediately once the tree is chosen. Pets must be leveled up in order to unlock skills under their tree. Check the Leveling section to learn how to level up pets. Depending on the skill tree you select, your pet may have any of the following skills: * Beacon * Behavior * Control * Damage * Fire * HP * Heal * Inventory * Knockback * Lightning * Pickup * Poison * Ranged * Ride * Shield * Slow * Sprint * Stomp * Thorns * Wither Leveling Pets can level up by collecting the necessary amount of experience points by killing a mob. Pets will also earn experience points when the owner kills a mob near them. To check their level and their current XP level, check /petinfo for more information. As the level increases, the more experience points are required. Pets will earn more experience points if they kill the mobs themselves. Mobs killed by the pet owner will only allow the pet to receive 15% of the experience points. Attacking Pets will only attack if the owner is attacked or if the owner attacks a mob. Not all pets are capable of attacking and protecting their owners, however. This highly depends on the skilltree chosen for the pet. This also depends on the behavior setting set by the owner. Death Just like players, pets have health as well. Other hostile mobs are capable of hurting your pet. It is the pet owner's duty to make sure they are safe and protected, even if the pet may be able to defend themselves. Additionally, pet owners, if not careful, may hurt their pets. To increase the pet's health, simply feed it the appropriate food (use /'petinfo' to see what food the pet must eat) to increase their health. In the event that the pet dies, the pet will lose 20% of their experience points and the pet owner must pay a pet death penalty of $5000 + ($250 * Pet Level). The pet will automatically respawn in the next X''' seconds where X = 5 * (Level of Pet). For example, if your pet is Level 4 and dies, it will cost $6000 for the death penalty ($5000 + ($250*4)) and will respawn in 20 seconds (5*4). '''Hunger and Feeding Pets will get hungry and must be fed every so often. As they lose hunger, their stats and effectiveness (such as how much damage they can give) will decrease. Check /petinfo to see what food is required to feed the pet. Commands * /petinfo - Shows information with your current active pet * /petname - Names your pet * /petchooseskilltree (/pcst) - Picks a skill tree for your pet (once per pet) * /petcall - Call your pet to you * /petsendaway - Send your pet away * /petswitch - Switch your pet